the mystry of a child and his parents
by halolad90
Summary: when Henry was a child he lost his parents. year later he stumbles onto a clue of where his parents went but now can he find where they are before it is to late?
1. protolog

Prolog

Henry was just a boy when his parents disappeared. It happened when they went to London; they were walking by Big Ben when Henry and his parents got split up. Henry ran all over London but could not find them. Then a police officer asked him where his parents were but Henry did not know. So the next few days the police officer searched London for Henry's parents but could not find them. So he left Henry at his aunt Cathy in New York that's where Henry has been living for the past eight years and in thouse eight years he became a New York wonder detective.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Wake up my sixteen year old nephew." said Aunt Cathy. "It is a brand new day and it is your birthday."

"Not right now Aunt Cathy I had that dream again. You know the one where I see my parents killed" said Henry

"I know the dream you seem to be having it more and more these past few days getting closer to your birthday" Said Cathy

"I know, it is starting to worry me because I am starting to see more and more of there death" Said Henry.

"Go down stairs and have some breakfast and forget your nightmarish dream Said Cathy. It will do you some good. And then you can go to school with your friends, they called an hour ago they said they would meet you at school so eat and get to your friends.

Later that day after school Henry met up with his friends Jack, Kate, and Matt at there secret spot over at Adirondack Mountain.

"What a day said Henry, good thing tomorrow is Saturday and the day we go to the museum of natural history right Jake." Said Henry

"Not really I have an appointment with my great uncle Murray sorry Henry" said Jake. "Well were going to the natural history museum tomorrow so will we meet you there at….. Four at the front gate" asked Matt and Kate.

"Sure" said Henry. "Four it is."

The next day they went to the museum but little did Henry know that all his smarts and detective work would come in handy this day.

"Welcome to the natural history museum" said a museum worker named Earl. "We have a new exhibit in Exhibit Room C called The Assassinated Presidents it has paintings and statues of all four assassinated presidents like Abraham Lincoln, James A. Garfield, William McKinley and John F. Kennedy if you want to go there here is a map to where it is and all the other exhibits in this museum just so you know it closes at eight tonight so get there soon."

"Thanks" said Henry, Matt, and Kate "maybe we will stop by later" so they searched through the museum they went from exhibit to exhibit meeting different people like bob from the prehistoric exhibit the manager Caroline and a intern named Jerry then they went to the new exhibit but when they got there there was a chain on the hallway it said Keep Out. "What time is it Matt" asked Henry

"It is about six-twenty five why" said Matt

"Didn't the guy at the door say it closes at eight" said Kate

"You are right it says it in the map's time line of the different exhibits" said Henry

"Well we can come back, we still have one exhibit left let's go and come back later" "Ok" said Matt and Kate.

So they left to see the last exhibit when they got back the chain was gone, so they went in to look they saw brilliant paintings of McKinley and old statues of Abraham Lincoln

Then Henry heard a scream that could shadier a window Henry turns around to see the

Manager on the floor with blood all around and a statue head of Kennedy next to the died body and the person who screamed was Kate, she was in so much shook she sat there and said nothing. Henry told Matt to call the police and with in a half hour the police had arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Revenge of Kennedy

"Well well well what do we have here Henry" the police officer named Greg said "by the looks of it it might be a suicide"

"No it was a murder and a good one at that too" said Henry

"How do you know" said Greg

"By the look of shock on the victims face as if the murderer was a friend or some how surprised him" said Henry.

Greg started" well I would assume it"… then an other officer walked in to the room

"I think we got something on the video tape"

"good" said Greg so they went to the security room and what they saw shocked everyone the murderer was someone dressed in a Kennedy costume but Henry saw something that everyone missed the manager grabbed a piece of paper and wrote on it then slide it under the statues stand then he was killed then the killer found the paper and tore it up and stuffed it in to a trash can then left.

"I have to get to that trash can before the murderer dose and gets rid of the evidence of the killer" Henry said to himself. Henry slowly backed up and walked all the way to the door then ran to the trash can he pulled all the pieces out and rearranged them to find out the paper said Look in the offices of the other workers they all have motives**.** "ok time to cheek out the employee's offices" said Henry

"First I will do bobs then Jerry's lets see…. O here it is bobs office it is on the second floor." "Now lets see what bob is hiding in here." Henry went in to find a plain old office on his desk there was a snap shot of bob his wife and a child on the wall there hung a death certificate for a kid that looked a little older than the one in the photo. Henry got as far as getting to the closet when he heard a voice coming from out side the room so he went to see what it was.

"Hello….. Hello anyone out there" Henry said "weird I thought I heard something out here o well must have been the wind." So Henry went on searching the other offices instead of going back in to bobs office, he decided to go to Jerry's instead. He searched but found nothing so he went back to bobs office and looked in to his closet than he heard foot steps coming to the office so he shut the closet door and went outside the office just in the nick of time as bob came around the corner.

"Hi" said Henry

"O hi" said bob as he walked into his office.

"Wow that was close well all that's left is the manager's office maybe there are still clues in her office that might save this case." Said Henry So Henry went to the manager's offices and found a few articles of paper a doctorates degree and an open file cabinet that contained all of her patience when she was a doctor who aided Henry to the killer's identity then he gathered everyone to the crime scene and said

"I know how killed the manager it was bob the entice time I suspected it was you when I found your sons death certificate but could not understand why in the photo on your desk he looked so young than it only came to me when I was searching in the managers office that I found her doctorate and her file cabinet with all those patience but one of the files

Struck me as odd one of there patience was your son and he had lung cancer and in the

File it says it was taken out but two days after the surgery your son died of a different cancer…. brain cancer and you killed the manager because of that. Since that day you void that you would one day find here and get revenge on the one how killed your son and your wish has been granted but now you must face as my mother used to say take the good with the bad or don't do the crime if you don't do the time."

So the police took bob away.

"Well that was an eventful evening." said Kate

"To me this is just another day in the life of a detective" said Henry

"Well that is to be expected" said Matt


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What Lies in Henry's Dreams

_Henry save us we are not dead, hurry we need you go to the last place we were, and find the clues to save us. We know you can do it our little detective. _

"Whoa, what the hell was that!" Said Henry.

"Henry what's wrong, what was the screaming about." Said Cathy who busted in the room.

"I had a dream but this time I heard my parents calling to me saying that I had to find them where they first disappeared they called me there little detective what should I do Aunt Cathy?" said Henry.

"I think you should follow your heart Henry. They say the heart can guide even the loneliest souls to where they have to be in this unforgiving world" said Aunt Cathy.

"Ok aunt I will follow my heart but first I have to have breakfast before I pack and go to London, England maybe I can get my pen pal to see if he has a room open so I can live there for a while until I find out where my parents are, oh and so you knew his name is Karl. His phone number is on the corkboard and I will bring my cell phone ok aunt? Said Henry.

Henry took a plane to London, England. "What a place, I wonder where I should start." Said Henry on his way to his pen pals home.

"Cheerio old mate, how are you my esteemed guest." said Karl

"To be honest it was a terrible flight and I wish the food did not taste like it was flash frozen and made of cardboard." said Henry

"Well not everything can be perfect in this world." said Karl

"Well that statement is true." said Henry

"Can you tell me how America is Henry" Asked Karl

"Well America is ok it is nothing like England, my friend's say it is very pretty." Said Henry.

"I guess if it is the only place you have ever lived. Well we better be off before my parents get angry for bringing you home so late." Said Karl.

So Karl and Henry walked to Karl's house. On the way Karl showed Henry all the sites England had to offer, but little did ether one of them know but they were being followed by a mysteries dark figure dressed in a black robe.

"**Sir this is number one he has gotten to England sir…..Yes Sir I will follow him and keep an eye on him. sir I will report anything new. Call you in seven hour for a fallow up sir.**"

"Mother I am home with our guest" said Karl

"Oh what took you guys so long to get back" said Karl's mother

"I took Henry to all the sites and than home." Said Karl

"Oh so Henry did you like England so far." Asked Karl's mother

"It is not so bad it is no America thought." Said Henry

"Well we aren't all perfect." Said Karl's mother "Call me Molly dearest won't you"

"Well it is off to bed for you two it has been an exciting day." Karl's mother said.

So the boys got to bed and unpacked Henrys things in to the guest bedroom and Henry and Karl talked for two hours About one an other and how they got to live in England but as they were talking they where being watched from across the street by two shadowy figures with spy equipment listening to every word that Henry and Karl where saying.

"**Did you get that number two" said number one**

"……**.. Number two?"**

"**Will you get the hell up we are on a mission" said number one hitting number two on the back side with a stick.**

"**What what what …. What happened did we nab the kid, and why do we need to use code names Nigel" said number two stretching and standing up to see through his binoculars.**

"**You know why we can't speak our names on a mission Peter" said Nigel to Peter grabbing for his cell phone and dialed the boss's number.**

"**Why do we need to call the boss every seven hours it is very annoying and cuts on our so called spying on this herald kid" said Peter to Nigel**

"**His name is Henry not Herald you buffoon" said Nigel**

"**No not you sir number two sir…yes he is just going to sleep and I will cheek in tomorrow sir" said Nigel. He closed his phone and they went to bed.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The steps to a grand adventure!

**Beep, Beep, Beep. **

"What time is it?" Said Henry to Karl

"It's eight in the morning and at nine on the dot breakfast will be ready." Said Karl to Henry

"Oh, all you had to say was eight in the morning besides I am not all that hungry for breakfast. When is lunch?" Asked Henry to Karl

"You mean high tea right?" asked Karl to Henry

"O its high tea?" said Henry

"Yes and it is at twelve." Said Karl to Henry

"What do you what to do today Henry?" Asked Karl to Henry

"I will go look around the area that my parents went missing" said Henry to Karl

"Can I come too" said Karl

"Sure" said Henry

Later that day Henry and Karl were walking around Big Ben when Henry noticed something behind them.

"Don't look now but I think we are being followed" whispered Henry to Karl

"Really are you sure?" said Karl to Henry

"I am completely sure. They started following us twelve blocks ago." Said Henry to Karl

"What should we do?" asked Karl to Henry

"We split up and see how they are after. At this inter section you take the left and I will take the right we will meet up back at your house ok." Said Henry to Karl

"Got it" said Karl

"On the count of five……….one………..two………..three………four………five now" screamed Henry as he speeded off.

As Henry and Karl split up the men that were following panicked and split up running after them screaming stop those kids.

Henry ran down Canon Row as fast he could with a tall, thin man with a trench coat and hat following right behind him just as Henry reached the end of the street he made a split decision on going left and the man grabbed him, but Henry moved to the left enough so that he could slip away while Karl was running in the other direction down Saint Margaret Street with a short, fat man in a trench coat and a hat following him with every step the fat man got closer, than Karl spotted a fresh patch of cement just drying so with all Karl's might and got ahead of the man to lose him for just a few seconds and stood right in front of the wet cement and trapped the man In the cement as Karl was running away from the fat man he heard him scream **"We will meet again and next time I won't go easy on you."**

"Wow! I can't believe that I just tricked that guy into walking into fresh cement what a twit" said Karl to Henry when they got back to Karl's house.

"Ya but what I want to know is why were they following us?" said Henry to Karl

"Your right why where they following us?" said Karl to Henry

"I think they know something they don't want us to know about" said Henry to Karl

"We might not ever know, they said they will keep following us so we may never know." Said Karl to Henry

"Well it is getting late and I am pooped lets go inside and rest" said Henry to Karl

"Ok" said Karl

Meanwhile Henry and Karl's pursuers where just getting back from the chase.

"**Nice going twit how the hell dose a grown man get tricked into walking into dam cement" said Nigel**

"**Well you got the easy target all you had to do was stick a tracker on what's his name" said Peter**

"**Well first of all his name is Henry get it right since we will keep watching and following them and second this would not have happened if those brats did not notice us. I have to phone the boss so be quite ok." said Nigel to Peter**

"**Hello it is number one sending my report……the task has been done it took us a little longer than I thought……well they kind of know we were following them…..sorry sir it won't happen again I will make sure of it……bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Dirty Trick

"Good morning boys what would you like to eat for breakfast" said Molly

"Nothing for me thank you Miss. Molly." Answered Henry

"I will just have some toast and OJ please mother." Said Karl

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"I wonder how that could be?" said Molly

"I just hope it isn't one of those guys how followed us yesterday."whispered Karl to Henry

"Oh Sir Henry there is someone here for you." Called molly from the hall

"Coming Miss. Molly." called Henry

So Henry got up and strolled into the hall.

"This is Officer Cecil from Scotland yard."

Officer Cecil was a average size man 5 foot 2 with a police jacket and hat, Henry could tell he had just that morning shaved from a long night on the job his face was tan with a mustache but as soon as Cecil saw Henry his mood changed like he had just found a criminal on the street so as Henry reached out to shake his hand he know something was up and he knew that was about to be told him was going to shock and surprise him.

"Hello I am Henry how can I help you?" asked Henry to Cecil

"I heard you were the kid how's parents disappeared I think I can help you." said Cecil

"So what you were the one how found me or the one how went to find my parents?" asked Henry

"I actually did both I thought you might want this." Said Cecil as he reached into his car and handed Henry a manila folder "It is a copy of the case file I thought you might need it and my card is on the last page so if you have any questions just call and ask for Cecil."

"Thank you this might explain what happened back than." said Henry

"There is something I want to ask you there have been a bunch of people following me if you see anything fun around here can you tell me." Asked Henry.

"Sure. But how is following you?" asked Cecil

"One is tall wearing a black robe the other is short and fat wearing the same type of robe. I think they don't want me to find something but personally nothing is going to stop me." Said Henry.

"Well please be careful we don't want another missing persons on our hands. Good luck to you young man." Said Cecil.

"Well thank you for all the info officer Cecil" said Henry

"Your welcome" said Cecil

With that said Henry closed the door and went back to the kitchen and sat down sipping his tea.

"So what was that about?" said Karl

"It was a cop that gave me the case file from when my parents went missing."

"Well I guess that's lucky" Said Karl

"So what do we do about going out?" Said Karl

"Well we have two options we could stay in the house forever or we could make disguise and continue the search for clues." Said Henry

"Well if you put it that way I guess our only choose is to make some disguises." said Karl "I thought you might see it my way and I took it upon myself to make disguises while you slept." Said Henry as he ran up stairs to retrieve them.

"So while you get dressed I will go thru the case file." Said Henry

"Well I guess you thought ahead on this didn't you?" Said Karl

"Well I try my best." Said Henry

So Karl went to the bathroom as Henry looked at the case file, when Henry opened the case file a package the size of a necklace box fell out and a faint ticking could be heard.

"AAMM Karl don't panic but would you by any chance have a wire cutter?" Asked Henry

"Yes we have a wire cutter it's in the shed but what do you mean by don't panic?" Asked Karl

"Well we have a bomb on our hands. So can you quickly get the wire cutters!" Screamed Henry

So as Karl was running to get the cutters Henry was taking the bomb out of its box and trying to remember what wire to cut when Karl got back.

"Here Henry here are the wire cutters." Said Karl

"You know which one to cut right Henry." Said Karl

"I think?" Said Henry

"What do you mean you think!" Screamed Karl

"I'm going to die o my god." Screamed Karl in a panic

"Well here we go." Said Henry

As Henry looked at the bomb he had a choose of three wires a red one a blue one and a green one so Henry closed his eyes and clipped the wire he thought was the right one than from inside the bomb sounds of gears rattled and the bomb shock.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What is really going on?

"Everyone under the table quick it's going to go off." screamed Henry

So Henry, Karl, and Molly hide under the table as the bomb shook and rattled than just like it started it suddenly stopped and it got really quiet so Henry being the brave one crawled out from under the table to see what happened as he peaked over the edge of the table he was surprised to see the bomb had opened up to reveal a note inside.

"It's alright the bomb just opened up and there is a note." said Henry

"Well read it come on I want to know what it says." Said Karl

"Well that gave me a fright for a second I thought we where going to die." Said Molly

So Henry grabbed the note and read it out loud. _Well done Henry you have done well with my bomb now can you live long enough to find your parents. Let's find out shall we, I like playing games with nosey detectives if you can follow my clues and survive maybe I will let you see your parents. Let's begin shall we? Your first clue will come to you when the sun and you hit the highest point in London._

"I guess I have no other choose now do I?" said Henry

"Well do you know where we are going? Asked Karl

"Yes but I think you should stay here for this one, just incase how every sent the bomb try's to kill me again." Said Henry

"But why? I think I can look out for myself." Pleaded Karl

"I just can't let you do it ok." Said Henry

"Fine I will stay here." Said Karl

So Henry left the house without Karl heading to the first place the unknown bomber told him to go but little did Henry know that someone was following him.

"**You want us to do what sir." asked Nigel**

"**Ok fine sir we will get it done." Said Nigel**

"**So what did the boss say for us to do?" Asked Peter**

"**The boss wants us to give the tracker to the boss and to stop following Henry the boss says the boss will take it from here we are to incompetent to do it." Said Nigel**

"**So what we are fired." Said Peter**

"**That's what it looks like he said he is coming to pick the tracker up he is in the neighborhood. Said Nigel**

Just as Nigel finished his sentence the door burst open and a dark figure strolled in holding its hand out for something.

"**Here you go boss." Said Nigel**

"_**You both know what I do to people how fail me." Said the dark figure**_

"**Please sir don't do it we can do better." Pleaded Nigel and Peter**

"_**You two have failed me again why would I let you have another chance." Said the dark figure**_

Just as the dark figure finished its sentence it reached into its black vest and pulled out a pistol and shot each one in the head, took the tracking device and left the room with the died bodies bleeding on the floor.

"Now if my calculations are right than the clue points to the London Eye I must hurry it is almost twelve" Said Henry looking at his watch

As Henry ran to the London Eye the follower was closing in.

"Can you stop the Eye at the top sir?" Asked Henry

"Well sure, but there is nothing special up there to look at." Said the engineer

"Thank you mister." Said Henry

So Henry got on the Eye just when the door was shutting the person following him jumped into the pod and fell to the floor.

"Well it took you long enough to catch up to me so why did you do it? Asked Henry


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What is wrong with a Ride?

"I could not let you go with out me." Said Karl

"Well what are you waiting for take a seat it is dangerous to stand on this thing" said Henry

"I should have figured you would follow me even after I told you not to well the harms been done so enjoy the ride I guess." Said Henry sarcastically

"Well I am sorry I want to know how the assassin is you can't really blame me" Said Karl as he sat next to Henry

While Henry and Karl sat in the London Eye the dark figure was watching from the other side of the river through binoculars listening to there conversation waiting for the right moment to spring.

"_**Well hello Henry your first clue is easy but the decision is hard there is two buttons on the wall next to you one button will give you the clue the other will not but the button with the clue will let you get up close and personal to the aquatic creachers of the deep the choose is yours. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said the mysteries voice**_

"So what should we do Henry?" Asked Karl

"The only option we have, don't we. Said Henry

"So what option would that be?" Asked Karl

"The one where we are swimming with the fishes." Said Henry

"WHAT! Are you crazy?" Screamed Karl

"No I am just as sane as you are." Said Henry reaching for the button

"Please I beg you do not press that button." Said Karl as Henry got closer to the button

"Well here we go." Said Henry as he pressed the button

Just as the Henry pressed the button a pieces of paper the size of a playing card came out of a slot on the wall, than an Omanis voice said "thank you for taking a ride on the London Eye please enjoy the last few seconds of your lives." And the pod they were sitting in detached from the main joint and started to fall at a tremendous speed in the direction of the river.

"Well I think we have fallen far enough shall we get off?" Asked Henry to Karl

"Are you completely loony how in gods name do we get the hell off of a pod traveling god knows the speed into the river?" screamed Karl

"O that's easy, we use my parachute." Said Henry

As Henry opened the door and grabbed Karl they jumped and deployed the parachute landing in a grassy park.

"Ok now that that ordeal is over when the hell were you going to tell me you brought a parachute with you?" Said Karl

"I never told you because I figured if we could hear him he must have been able to hear us so I said nothing until I know it was safe." Said Henry "O and by the way can you stop choking me"

"Well read it why don't you." Said Karl

"Ok I will just give me a minuet." Said Henry as he reached into his pocket to find the paper

14

"It says" as Henry read the paper. _**"If you are reading this than you survived and only have delayed your death you little pest, your next clue will be found in a field. A field full of rainbows and arrow.**_

"Ok now I am really confused well lets go home and figure it out and go looking tomorrow." Said Karl

"I think you are right besides I have had enough of this running around anyway." Said Henry

So Henry and Karl went home and thought about the riddle the assassin left.

But than it came to Henry while he was eating breakfast that morning what item that grows in fields that have anything to do with rainbows and arrows

"I have it." Screamed Henry "the answer is in the iris.

"What?" Said Karl

"The answer to the riddle it is an iris. Quick where is the closes iris field?" asked Henry

"Ok so how the hell did you get the answer irises?" asked Karl

"It is quite simple I am kind of surprised I did not get it before." Said Henry

"Can you tell me already" screamed Karl

"One of the Greek gods controlled the rainbow was named iris and the tip of an arrow is called an iris." Said Henry

"O" said Karl "The nearest iris field is in London Park"

"Good I am calling a cab I think it is about a mile so no use getting tiered running." Said Henry

Meanwhile on a dark back street a dark figure in a trench coat is on the phone.

"Yes I know I have the mission the call just came in I am getting in the disguise so talk to

you when my mission is through over and out"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What is this all about?

"Well hello; where are you two off to at a time like this?" Said the cab driver

"We are off to the iris fields in the London Park." Said Henry

"So should we trust the cabby or should we run when we get there?" Asked Karl

"No I think we are good for now." Whispered Henry

In two min. they were out of Karl's neighborhood and in the park in no time, they left the cab and walked into the park.

"Wow this place is very pretty I never thought there would be so many irises in my life" Said Henry

"Well it is London after all there is a lot that can be pretty here." Said Karl

"_So you figured out my clues so how has your day gone?" _Asked a man in a black trench coat; sitting on a bench under a tree.

"My day has gone fine but I want to know where my parents are right now!" Screamed Henry

"_Well we can't always have what one wants with that said die you brat die." Screamed the man_

With that said he pulled out a hand gun and started to fire at Henry and Karl running in the opposite direction.

"We have to follow him." Screamed Henry as he jumped in front of a tree.

"Are you crazy we can't go after a mad man with a gun!" Screamed Karl as he dove in front of a fountain just barely missing the bullet.

"Well boys I think you might need a hand." Said the taxi driver

"Grandma? Is that you?" Said Henry

"Well who the hell do you think it is sonny?" Said Henrys Grandma how pulled out a sawed off shotgun.

"Ok where did you get that?" Asked Henry

"Well the FBI of course. They would not send there best agent on a mission without protection." Said Henrys Grandma

"Well it is nice to meet you mama but right now I think you should hide." Said Karl

"Don't worry about me hun. You can call me miss. Samantha." She said to Karl

"Well what do we do about that guy firing at us?" Said Karl

"Don't ask." Said Henry noticing a lump on his grandmothers back.

"Well what do you think of this." Said Miss. Samantha pulling off her trench coat revealing a rocket launcher which she took aim and fired at the enemy.

There came a whistling sound and a gigantic explosion and everyone was blown away.

"What happened just now?" Said Karl stunned

"My grandmother just blow up half the park with a rocket launcher, But at lest the gun shots scared everyone off." Said Henry

"Well know that you are safe where are we off to?" Asked Miss. Samantha

"Ok that was not what I was planning but I guess this stopped the gun fire." Said Henry

"O MY GOD You two are just like each other it is just crazy I am going to pass out." Screamed Karl and with that he fainted and awoke lying in his bed at home.


End file.
